


breakfast: the dreamcatcher

by cutiehwi, RiikkaEmilyh



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fem!Sungwoon, Fluff, Food, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, graphic nightmares, hets, jisung is the sweetest bf ever, kissing sessions, sungwoons song reference if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehwi/pseuds/cutiehwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: sungwoon wakes up from a nightmare and jisung relieves her with a trip to the kitchen.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon & Yoon Jisung, Ha Sungwoon/Yoon Jisung
Kudos: 2





	breakfast: the dreamcatcher

the blue sunset welcomed sungwoon’s neighbourhood, starting the exciting day for everyone. sungwoon was having a very graphic nightmare which woke her up just before her death in the dream. sungwoon woke up on time but was feeling so distressed after the uncomfortable scenario. sungwoon was shaking, she didn't know what to do, so tears automatically started to drop.  
she tried to be quiet, but had no idea that his boyfriend jisung was waking up to her crying sounds. jisung barely woke up immediately when he heard sungwoon weeping suddenly. 

“sungwoonie? oh my god, why are you crying?”, jisung immediately widened his eyes to wake himself up and he looked worried, “did you have a nightmare?”  
jisung was all ears to see what was wrong with sungwoon, even when he woke up seconds ago.  
jisung wrapped his hand around sungwoon’s narrow back and listened to her carefully.

"i-i saw a bad dream...i was about to get killed. i have no idea why, but there were people following me. and i wake up just before it happened. i'm...idk why i have no idea!", sungwoon told all and cried more after finishing.  
jisung lightly gasped and tried to imagine this horrible nightmare his poor girlfriend encountered. jisung got closer and hugged her even tighter to calm her down. jisung brushed her long dark chestnut hair and sungwoon knew jisung himself made her feel better. sungwoon smiled at jisung when he had that sympathetic look on his face and jisung automatically felt his heart light up after knowing sungwoon felt better.

"it was just a dream my love. sometimes they can be weird, but they are not real. don't think about it too much please. remember this: when i'm here beside you, no one will touch you.", jisung said and gave a kiss on sungwoon's forehead.

sungwoon felt so safe with him, jisung's words makes her world peaceful and felt like they are a royal couple just like that. 

sungwoon gave a kiss on jisung's lips and stood up. she was about to walk, but jisung took a hold on her hand and pulled her back in his lap.  
"not yet. want to cuddle", jisung said and kissed sungwoon's neck.  
sungwoon felt so shook from the action but at the same time she loved it and it gave her butterflies. sungwoon giggled at the sensation of the kisses. jisung hugged sungwoon again where his hands are behind her lower back and laid his head on her exposed collarbone and pouted his lips above the bone.  
they had a kissing session for a while, both kisses and pecks were shared. after a while, sungwoon giggled. 

"what about the breakfast?", she asked.

"i would love some kimchi noodles! i think we have them in the cupboard somewhere." both of their mouths watered at the thought of the breakfast menu jisung mentioned.  
when sungwoon agreed, jisung dressed up to get ready.

they started to make the noodles when they both got ready. seeing the sun from kitchen's window made sungwoon feel relieved now. maybe the day will be great indeed, sungwoon thought herself, not worrying about anything anymore.


End file.
